All I Want For Christmas Is You
by Avaira
Summary: Kagome has been working as an elf in the mall, and she decides to drop in a card with her wish on it for Santa in the Wish box. She wishes Inuyasha would return her feelings. Inuyasha sees the card and is shocked. Will he make her wish come true or not?


**All I Want for Christmas Is You**

_Dashing through the snow  
In a one horse open sleigh  
O'er the fields we go  
Laughing all the way_

Kagome groaned as she heard the Christmas carol for what had seemed the 100th time today. The mall had been playing Christmas carols nonstop. The shoppers didn't seem to mind though. They went from one store to another singing and buying till their hearts content. Kagome however had been working at the Santa station in the mall all week. Her mother had forced her to get a job and it was either Santa's elf or being a janitor for the mall. She had of course picked the Santa's elf job.

_Bells on bob tails ring  
Making spirits bright  
What fun it is to laugh and sing  
A sleighing song tonight_

Kagome put on a big smile as she handed a gift to Santa who handed it to a little girl. The young girl's face brightened and she quickly hugged 'Santa' before dashing back to her mother. Kagome smiled. There were some good things about this job like seeing all of these happy little kids, but she could do without the short red and white skirt, green tights, and the vest that was all red laced with a gold trim. The vest had little dangly bells all over it. Whenever she moved the sounds of the bells followed her.

The Santa glanced at her, and then looked away. Kagome noticed this, and turned to stare at him.

"Do I know you?" she asked the Santa. He looked familiar…

"No," responded the person, who turned away again.

Kagome didn't quite believe him. This person reminded her of someone, her best friend. _If you think about it, they do look similar_, she thought. Both had white hair, but this could be a wig. Both seemed to have the same voice, but … Kagome shook the thought from her head. Why would Inuyasha be at the mall? He had told her he had to help his family decorate around their house this week. She blushed while thinking about him. Kagome had this **huge **crush on Inuyasha for 5 years.

Inuyasha had moved to her town when she was 10 years old. Both had of them had hit off, and had gotten along really well with her other friends Sango, Miroku, and the younger boy, Shippo. Kagome had fallen in love with him when she first saw him. I mean who couldn't love that face and doggy ears? She had a feeling though that he only liked her as a friend, so she never told anyone about her feelings for him.

-------------------

Inuyasha sighed to himself. That had been a close one. Kagome had almost caught him. After she had left a few minutes ago to change, he had raced off to find Miroku. Inuyasha found him with Sango in the food court. Across his face was a bright red hand print. Inuyasha laughed. Miroku was always trying to grope Sango, and she always slapped him across the face.

Inuyasha then pulled Miroku away.

"Come on. You promised you would help me, dude."

"Bye Sango!" they both called, leaving her behind. Shrugging, she stood up and left.

-------------------

Kagome emerged from the bathroom after changing out of that horrible elf costume. She walked back towards the Santa set so could check out from work.

As she made her way over to the checkout booth, she noticed the 'Wish' box. The box was made so children could write down that they wished for for Christmas. An idea struck her. It was a silly one, but she decided to do it anyway. Kagome approached the box and wrote down something on a sheet of paper. She dropped it into the Wish box and walked away.

The paper read, "I wish my best friend, Inuyasha, would return my feelings for me."

-------------------

Inuyasha glared at Miroku as he was cracking up. Miroku was laughing because of the conversation they had just had.

"_Dude. How do you get your white hair so curly?"_

"_I curl it 3 hours each morning."_

"_Dude! That's hilarious!"_

Miroku had started laughing at the thought of Inuyasha curling his hair.

Several people had asked if he had been a wearing a wig. Some had asked if he was really fat. _Maybe signing up to be Santa was a bad idea_, thought Inuyasha. _Nah, I get good pay and it's fun acting like I don't know Kagome. _Inuyasha had signed up to be Santa at the mall without telling Kagome. He wanted to surprise her, but decided not to tell her.

Anyway, Miroku had promised he would help Inuyasha sort through the Wish box. It was the last thing he had to do for his job since today was Christmas Eve, Quickly, Inuyasha began sorting through the box. He stopped when he saw the name 'Kagome' on a slip of paper. Inuyasha slowly lowered his hand and picked up the sheet of paper. What he read made his eyes go wide and his mouth drop open. Miroku approached Inuyasha to see what had surprised him so much. Miroku's eyes widened as well as he read the paper.

"Whoa. Dude. Do you think that's our Kagome?"

"I dunno. Our Kagome doesn't like me, remember?"

_Or does she?, _Inuyasha thought.

-------------------

"Merry Christmas Kagome!" said her family as she walked down the steps. She grinned when she saw the living room. The Christmas tree looked beautiful, and there were presents everywhere. She sat down next to her brother, Souta, and began ripping apart her presents.

So far Kagome had opened her presents from Shippo, Sango, and Miroku, but there wasn't any present from Inuyasha. _That's strange_, she thought.

"Kagome!" called her mother. "There's a present for you outside!"

Confused, Kagome stood up and walked over to the front door. As her mom said, there was a present for her outside. It was gigantic and had big tag that said 'To: Kagome.' She lifted the gigantic red present and brought it inside. _This is really heavy_, she thought while lifting the box.

"I'm going to open this upstairs!" she called down to her family. They understood. This present was probably from someone special she didn't want them to see it yet. Kagome dragged the present up the stairs and into her room. Sighing, she dropped it onto the floor. For a moment, she massaged her shoulders before undoing the bow on top. Right before she as about to lift the lid, the present popped open.

"Surprise!" called Inuyasha, jumping out of the box. He was dressed in his usual red kimono, but he had a gigantic red bow across his head.

Surprised, Kagome screamed and jumped into the air. Seeing it was Inuyasha she hit him on the arm.

"Why were you in my present?"

"Because I _am_ your present."

Kagome raised her eyebrow. A thought of sheer horror entered her mind. What if Inuyasha had seen her wish card. That couldn't have been possible. She had put it in the box. How could he have seen it?

"No really. What is my present?"

"I'll show you."

Quickly, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and pulled her closer. He gentle pressed his lips onto Kagome's. Her eyes widened from shock, but she didn't turn away. Slowly, he pulled away, smiling.

"What was ….?"

"Well I figured out my feelings for you and I found out I liked you."

"Well next time don't scare me to death when you do!" said Kagome, smiling.

"Merry Christmas, Kagome," said Inuyasha. Smiling, he pulled her into a hug.

This truly was Kagome's best Christmas ever.

* * *

Author's Note: XD I know it's not Christmas or December. It's almost the end of the July. Sorry I just thought this was a cute story and I decided to post it. Please review. I hope you enjoyed this story! 


End file.
